<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Pages in Seven Days by cathRN26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257300">Seven Pages in Seven Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathRN26/pseuds/cathRN26'>cathRN26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but they don't know bc they're stupid), Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I mean it's in third person but yeah, James is a performing arts major, Keith is an illustration major, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates, i'll add more tags as they become relevant, keith's pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathRN26/pseuds/cathRN26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to like James Griffin.  He wasn't supposed to become friends with James Griffin.  And he certainly wasn't supposed to fall in love with James Griffin.</p><p>But when James agrees to model for him to finish a school assignment, Keith is forced to come to terms with his growing feelings for his roommate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Griffin &amp; Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seven Days Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this partially inspired by my own experience of procrastinating 180 gesture drawings until the last minute?  Mayhaps...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>Keith’s eyes flit up.  “You already did that pose,” he said, quickly sketching in an oval for the head of a figure.  He dragged the tip of his pen down the surface of the paper, the resulting line fluid and curved.  A box for the chest, the hips, curves for the legs –</p><p>“No, I didn’t,” James scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah, you did.”  Keith clicked his tongue.  “I know.  I drew you in it.”</p><p>“I think <em>I’d </em>know.  I’m the one posing here.”  He had a pout on his lips – and if he had more than a minute, Keith would surely have drawn it.</p><p>Lines for the feet.  Lines for the arms.  A few more to capture his signature hair fringe to let anyone – <em>everyone</em> – know that the model – <em>his</em> model – was James Griffin.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>“New pose,” Keith said.</p><p>“I <em>know</em> what the timer means.”  James turned around and sat on the floor, one leg underneath him and the other outstretched.  His right hand was to his chest, his left rested on the ground as he leaned against as support.  “Is this alright?” he asked, looking over his shoulder with a soft gaze.</p><p>His eyes met Keith’s, steel blue clashing with violet.  The warm light of the room’s lamp glinted off his irises, reflecting bits of ultramarine, gold, cobalt – it was like he was staring into the night sky.</p><p>Keith sucked in a breath and returned his eyes to the paper.  “Yeah,” he muttered.  “You don’t need to ask.”</p><p>“Just making sure,” James laughed.  “I want you to get some good poses in for your sketchbook.  When’s this due again?”</p><p>“Next week,” Keith answered.  He worked rapidly to get down the lines of the pose, looking back and forth between his marker pad and his model, trying his best to avoid that alluring gaze of his.  “And trust me, you’re better than most of the models they hire for the school modeling sessions.”</p><p>“Really?”  <em>Beep</em>.  “Aren’t they, like, professionals or something?”  He stood up, only to bend over and touch his hands to the floor, his right leg pointed straight at the ceiling.</p><p>“Professional as in they get paid,” Keith said, and he ignored the rising heat to his face as he drew the lines for James’ legs.  “A lot of the models are older, so they’re not as… flexible as you.”</p><p>James hummed, rolling his shoulders.  “Bet they’re not as pretty to look at either, huh?” he said with a smile.</p><p>Keith bit his lip.  His <em>smile</em> – that damned smile that made him mad, annoyed, flustered.  That smile that made him laugh, that made him cry, that made him want to punch a wall because it was so <em>fucking</em> beautiful – and above all else – that made him want to see it <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Someone’s confident today,” Keith said.</p><p>“Just in a good mood, that’s all.”  <em>Beep</em>.  James lowered his leg and stretched his arms and back, the bones cracking a bit as he did so.  “Is that twenty?”</p><p>“Hm… yeah.”  Keith stood from his seat on the floor and dusted off his pants.  “That’s all for tonight.”</p><p>“Cool, that means I can finally take a shower,” James said, running his hands through his <em>perfect</em> hair.  “You should go to bed, it’s pretty late.”</p><p>Keith waved him off, moving towards the couch against the wall to push it back into place.  “Yeah, yeah, I’ll go to sleep right after I put back the furniture.”</p><p>He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Hey, you know you could just leave it, right?” James said.  “I mean, if we’re going to be doing this every day for the next week, it doesn’t make sense to keep moving it back.”</p><p>“I guess…” Keith muttered, stepping back from the couch.  “By the way, uh… thanks for agreeing to model for me.  I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” James assured.  “It only takes twenty minutes and it’s kind of fun, actually.  But next time, you probably <em>shouldn’t</em> procrastinate all your gesture drawings.”</p><p>He groaned, shrugging away his hand.  “Whatever.  No promises.”</p><p>James chuckled to himself, giving Keith a gentle shove.  “Go to sleep.  You have class in the morning.”</p><p>Keith nodded, and as James walked away, he found his eyes following his receding figure – slender, lean build dressed in a white t-shirt and dark leggings – and even when he closed the door to his room, Keith found himself still staring.</p><p>He looked down at the page of drawings he had, scanning over each and every gesture.  They were simple, barren – only a combination of lines, curves, circles, and rectangles.  They were indistinguishable, aside from the messily drawn piece of hair that Keith made a point to add to each one.  Take that away, and the gestures could become anybody.</p><p>But it wasn’t just anybody.  In Keith’s eyes, they could only ever be James.  As his eyes looked over the paper for the millionth time, all he could see were figures of James dancing across the surface, his welcoming smile shining back at him.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” he hissed, knocking his head with the marker pad, his eyes squeezed shut.  His hands gripped it tightly, shaking as his nails dug into the cardboard backing.  “This wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p><p>He was falling in love with James Griffin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Six Days Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And then, we took a nice walk through this garden in the park when <em>all</em> the lights turned on!” Lance said, waving his arms to add emphasis.  He brought a hand to his chest and the other to his forehead, sighing dreamily.  “The timing couldn’t have been better; it was magical!”</p><p>“It sounds like your date with Allura went really well,” Hunk said, smiling.</p><p>“Not just ‘well’, it went <em>perfectly</em>!” he corrected.  “Just as I planned, of course.”</p><p>Pidge snorted.  “Calm down, lover-boy.  You and Allura have been dating for like six months now.”</p><p>“Seven, actually!”</p><p>“Alright, seven.  Do you really need to get this excited over every date you guys go on?”</p><p>“Of course I do!  You just wouldn’t understand,” Lance said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.  “Hunk, you get it, right?”</p><p>He scratched the back of his head nervously.  “I mean, yeah, I get excited whenever I go out with Shay but… not <em>this</em> excited.”</p><p>Lance choked on his food, clearly taken aback.  “Hunk, how could you?  I thought we were best friends!”  He turned to Keith, who was eating silently to his right, and punched his arm lightly to pull him out of his trance.  “Come on, mullet, back me up here!”</p><p>Keith blinked in confusion, lowering his fork to the plate.  “… Sorry, what were you saying?”</p><p>“Tell these two that it’s <em>perfectly reasonable</em> for me to excitedly talk about my girlfriend-of-seven-months!”</p><p>“Are you talking about me behind my back?”</p><p>After a quick peek over his shoulder, Lance sprung from his seat and ran over to greet Allura with a hug and a peck on the cheek.  “Allura!” he said, “I was just telling them about our date last night!”</p><p>“Without <em>me</em>?” she teased, but there was no bite to her words.  The two sat down together at the table while Pidge simply snorted.</p><p>“No offense, Lance, but we really don’t need to hear about every time you and Allura go out together.  I mean, Keith literally checked out of the conversation the second you opened your mouth, and he’s doing it <em>again</em>.”</p><p>“Pft, no he didn’t,” Lance said.  “Right, buddy?”</p><p>Keith stared at him with a lost expression.  “Hm?  Did you say something?”</p><p>“Hey, uh, are you doing okay, Keith?” Hunk asked in a concerned voice.  “You’ve been pretty spacey all day.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah.  I’m fine.  Just tired is all,” Keith said.  He poked a few pieces of pasta with his fork, swirling them around on the plate.  “I forgot to start my one-minute gestures for life drawing, so I stayed up a little later than normal trying to get some done.”</p><p>Lance rolled his eyes.  “Keith, I told you to start on those earlier in the quarter so that you <em>wouldn’t</em> have to do them all last minute.  Don’t you ever listen to me?”</p><p>“Not really, no.”</p><p>“I’m <em>highly</em> offended by that, but I’ll let it slide since I’m in a good mood.”</p><p>Keith shoved the pasta into his mouth and swallowed it in a big gulp.  “Did you already finish all of yours?”</p><p>“Yep!” Lance said proudly.  “Finished them last week, because unlike <em>someone</em>, I actually attended all the open model sessions.”</p><p>Allura quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  “Keith, I don’t recall there being a modeling session last night.  How did you work on your gesture drawings?”</p><p>“My roommate, James, agreed to model for me,” Keith explained.  “Plus, he’s a dancer, so he’s really good at coming up with poses.”</p><p>“I bet he knows some poses from famous artworks, too,” Pidge said.  “The guy is a total art history nerd, just like Adam.”</p><p>Keith froze, his fork suspended midair and mouth open.  “… How did you know he likes art history?  I thought you didn’t know him that well.”</p><p>“I didn’t until I started working with him on Hunk’s new play.  Now that I do know him, I know that he’s a pretty cool guy.  I can respect a man who values intellect like he does.”</p><p>“Hunk’s play?” he repeated.  “Oh, the one that he wrote earlier this year?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the one!” Hunk said.  “The drama department has been working on producing it and…”  He paused, reaching into his bag to pull out a small stack of flyers.  “… it’s finally being shown this weekend!  Sunday night at eight.”</p><p>Lance grabbed a couple and began scanning over the front.  “Congrats, dude!  I know you’ve been working really hard on it.  Shiro’s directing, right?”</p><p>“He is!  Normally he prefers films, but he was really happy about getting to direct a theatre play for once.”</p><p>Keith plucked one from the stack, his eyes locking onto a name printed in bold white letters at the bottom.  “So… what’s James doing in the play.”</p><p>“Uh, playing in it?” Pidge said.  “Keith, he’s the leading role!”</p><p>His eyes widened in surprise.  “Really?”</p><p>“Didn’t he mention it to you?” she asked, her head tilted in curiosity.</p><p>“Not that I remember.”  He stared at the paper in his hands, his eyes poring over the silhouetted portrait of a man wearing a pair of bright pink headphones, a music wave forming a heart in the background.</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm went off, signaling his class starting in thirty minutes.</p><p>“Fuck, I gotta go,” Keith said, shoving the last of his food into his mouth before grabbing his plate and bag.</p><p>“You’re coming to the play, right?” Hunk yelled as Keith ran off.</p><p>He turned around, waving goodbye as he spoke his reply through a full mouth.  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”</p><hr/><p>“Hey, you never mentioned that James was playing the leading role in Hunk’s play,” Keith mumbled.  He sat upside down on the couch, his legs slung over the back while his hair waterfalled over the edge of the cushions.</p><p>“I didn’t think it was relevant,” Shiro said with a shrug, taking a sip from his coffee.  He nudged Keith in the shoulder with his free hand.  “You shouldn’t sit like that.  All your blood is gonna rush to your head.”</p><p>He was met with a raspberry being blown at him as Keith grudgingly sat up.  “Happy?”</p><p>“Very,” he said, and the chuckle behind his voice was evident.  “So, why’d you bring up James?  Something going on between the two of you?”</p><p>“No,” he said, a bit too defensive and a bit too quick to be natural.  <em>That’s exactly the problem</em>, he thought to himself, but he shook the thought away.  “Everything is the same as usual.”</p><p>“Hm, I wouldn’t say that.  You two are getting along a lot better than a few months ago.  You know, when you first moved in with him.”</p><p>Keith felt the corners of his lips pull into a slight smile.  “I guess, yeah.”</p><p>His and James’ relationship had come a long way from how it was before.  They used to avoid each other as much as possible, used to leave the room if the other was using it, used to fight over the pettiest things like what snacks to stock and who did the dishes.</p><p>But somehow, they moved past all that.  Keith liked it when they ended up crossing paths, and even if he had somewhere to be, James would always make him want to stay and talk instead.  He liked it when James cooked enough food for both of them so that he had a hot meal when he came home after class instead of having to settle for frozen dinners.  He liked it when they’d settle down on the couch for a movie night, and depending on if it was good or not, they’d either talk over the film or be so engrossed in it that they’d fall completely silent, sitting side-by-side, their hands just a hair away from one another.</p><p>And sometimes, when James wasn’t paying attention, Keith would steal a glance at his face, entranced as it focused on the screen, and he felt like he was looking at the most beautiful person alive.</p><p>“Takashi, I’m home!”</p><p>Keith was pulled out of his daze by the sound of someone entering the apartment.  He whipped his head around, offering a small wave.  “Hey, Adam.”</p><p>Adam turned towards his voice, a warm smile on his face as he set some grocery bags on the floor.  “Oh, hi, Keith.  Are you staying over for dinner?”</p><p>He shook his head.  “No, I should probably get going.  I just came over to talk to Shiro for a bit about Hunk’s play.  Are you going?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Adam said.  “I wouldn’t be a very good fiancé if I didn’t.”</p><p>“And I’d <em>still</em> love you if you decided not to go,” Shiro said.  “Keith, you’re welcome to join us for dinner if you want.  We always make extra food anyways.”</p><p>“I’d love to, but I really do need to leave,” he said.  He stood from the couch, grabbing his jacket as he headed towards the door.  “James and I have another gesture drawing session today and I don’t want to keep him up late like last night.”</p><p>“Yeah, you might want to go easier on him.  The guy likes his sleep,” Adam teased as he clicked his tongue.  “Well, if you ever want to stop by for dinner in the future, don’t hesitate.  And James can come, too.”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer.  See you!”</p><p>As he reached for the door handle, he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.</p><p>“Keith?” Shiro said quietly, too quiet for Adam to hear as he went off to the kitchen to begin prepping their meal.</p><p>He felt his nerves spike, swallowing down every bit of anxiety he felt.  Shiro hadn’t even said anything yet, but somehow, he knew exactly what he was going to say, and he didn’t want to hear it.  “Yeah?”</p><p>“Talk to James,” he said, a soft, knowing smile on his face.</p><p>Keith gulped.  There was no way Shiro could know how he felt about James.  He never said anything to anyone, never did anything to make him think otherwise –</p><p>But, then again, it was Shiro.  And he always seemed to know <em>everything</em> without being told.</p><p>“Okay,” he breathed, and he opened the door and stepped out into the hall.</p><hr/><p>Keith shoved the prop into James’ hands before plopping down onto the floor, marker pad and pen in hand.</p><p>“Uh, Keith?” James called.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Is this… a real sword?” he asked, pulling the dark blade from its sheath.</p><p>He uncapped his pen and pulled out his phone to act as a timer as he watched James gawk at the weapon.  “Yes,” he answered.  “The blade isn’t sharp, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>James pursed his lips in thought, then tossed the sheath onto the couch.  “If you say so.”  He placed a hand on his hip and pointed the sword out in front of him, staring down an imaginary opponent as he took his stance.  “Ready?”</p><p>Keith began the timer and started sketching.  “Yep.”</p><p>He went through the usual motions.  Head, torso, legs, feet.  It was familiar.  Formulaic.  The only difference was the positions.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>James brought the sword behind his neck, resting it on his shoulders as he crossed his ankles and looked down at the floor.  Keith went about sketching his figure, capturing his pose –</p><p>An arm.  He imagined wrapping his arm around James, pulling him close, and instead of the blade draped over his shoulders, it would be his arm drawing him closer for a kiss –</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>James knelt on one knee, the tip of the sword against the floor as he rested his hands on the pommel.  His eyes were closed as he lowered his head, a melancholic look on his face that Keith knew was just for show, but it still made him want to reach out and tilt up his chin, wipe away his tears, and make him smile –</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>He lifted the sword and lowered his leg, bending over as if to offer the sword to Keith.  His brown hair fell over his face, and Keith couldn’t help but think of what a <em>tragedy</em> it was to not see his features looking back at him.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>In a single movement, he rolled onto the floor, tucking the sword under one arm and reaching up towards the ceiling, an expression of pain on his face.  From Keith’s perspective, it looked as if he were just stabbed, and yet, he was still reaching out a hand towards his assailant for mercy.</p><p>Keith winced at the thought.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>James wrapped his arms and legs around the sword, as if it were the last thing he had.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>He used it as a cane as he reached forward, towards Keith, begging and pleading for help through his eyes.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>He stood and lifted it above his head in victory, as if he had just emerged from a hard-won battle.</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>He fell to the floor defeated, his posture slouched, as he brought the edge of the blade to his throat.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>“Hey, uh, are you alright?” James suddenly asked, shifting to a lounging position with the sword by his side.  “Should I tone back the drama a bit?”</p><p>“No,” Keith said, furiously scribbling down the next pose.  “Why?”</p><p>“You’re crying.”</p><p>He paused in his drawing, bringing a hand to his cheek only to find it moist.  “Didn’t notice,” he muttered, returning to his work.</p><p>James knit his eyebrows together, maintaining his position.  “Are you sure?  I don’t think gesture drawing is supposed to be a particularly emotional experience.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he insisted.  “<em>I’m</em> fine.”</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>With a frown, James fell silent, standing up to hold the sword as if he were blocking an attack.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>Another pose.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>And another.</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>And another.</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>“James?” Keith said, his voice timid.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why… why didn’t you ever tell me you were starring in Hunk’s play?”</p><p>There was a beat of silence before he earned a response.  “To be honest, I thought you already knew.”</p><p>“I didn’t.”</p><p>“Yeah, I gathered as much.”</p><p><em>Beep</em>.</p><p>Keith watched as James held the sword at a diagonal pointed towards the floor, hand to his heart and elbow at a parallel to the blade.  “Still,” he continued, “I expected you to tell me and, you know, share the news?”</p><p>“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” James admitted.  “It’s not the first time I’ve acted in a play.”</p><p>“But you got the <em>lead</em>.  Of course, it’s a big deal.  And I’m happy for you.”</p><p>
  <em>Because it’s a big deal to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>“Okay, well next time I get the lead role in a play or short film or <em>whatever</em>, you’ll be the first person I tell.  Deal?”</p><p>Keith laughed.  “Deal,” he said.  “So, what’s the play about?  Hunk wouldn’t let me read it because he wanted it to be a surprise when I saw it on stage.”</p><p>James’ eyes lit up.  “Well, it’s about this guy – the one that I play – who struggles to find his purpose whilst battling with his overcontrolling parents who expect him to pursue a practical career in engineering.”</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>“Sounds familiar,” Keith noted.  “Did you audition for the role because you related to the character?”</p><p>“Believe it or not, Hunk asked me to play the lead,” James said sheepishly.  “He wrote the play before we really met, but we really got to know each other in our acting class, and he said I’d be perfect for it.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Keith said, a gentle smile on his lips.  He felt his cheeks rise in heat, and surely his face was turning a slight rouge.  “But I think you’d be perfect in any role.”</p><p>James met his gaze, his eyes a light sky blue with flashes of honey yellow and baby pink, as if daybreak was being reflecting in his irises.  “You think?”</p><p>“I know you would be.”</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>James shook his head before taking his next pose, chuckling to himself.  “If you think I’m good, you should see Kinkade.  I’m basically just acting as myself, but he really immersed himself in his character for the play.”</p><p>Keith paused.  “Ryan’s in it, too?”</p><p>“Yeah, he plays my love interest.”</p><p>
  <em>His what?</em>
</p><p>“Oh,” Keith said.  “It’s a romance?”</p><p>“Uh, kind of?  His character encourages mine to follow his dreams of being a musician instead of abiding to his parents’ wishes.  Oh, and they share music with each other to express their feelings for one another!  Honestly, it’s super sweet.  Call me a softie or a gushy mess, but I love romances.”</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>Keith grit his teeth.  “So, what’s it like playing love interests with your best friend?  I bet that’s a bit awkward, huh?”</p><p>“Not at all,” James said.  “It’s actually really nice and comfortable.  Like, it almost feels natural.”</p><p><em>Natural</em>, Keith thought.<em>  Unlike us</em>.</p><p>“Is there…”  He hesitated.  “Do you guys kiss?”</p><p>“Yeah, we do.”</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“A few times, actually.”</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Keith sucked in a breath, pressing down against the paper as he scribbled a few final lines.  He gripped his pen so hard that he feared it might snap in half, splattering the ink over the page and ruining his work, and yet he couldn’t find himself to care –</p><p>
  <em>Beep.</em>
</p><p>“Well, that’s twenty!” James said, padding across the floor to put the sword back into its sheath.  “Dinner should be about ready to pull out of the oven, if you want to join me,” he said in a singsong, poking at Keith with the tip of the blade.  “It’s chicken and rice casserole.”</p><p>“Not hungry,” Keith said bluntly.</p><p>James seemed surprised.  “Are you sure?  It’s your favorite.  Or, one of, at least.”</p><p>“I’ll reheat some later,” he said.  “Thanks, though.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” James said, his smile cracking slightly.</p><p>Keith risked a glance at his face, and if he was being hopeful, he could envision the slightest bit of dejection in his features.</p><p>But surely, it was just his imagination running wild on what would only ever be a fantasy.</p><p>“Let me know if you change your mind,” James offered, handing back the sword.  Keith took it, staring at the black and purple detailing as James left him for the kitchen.</p><p>
  <em>“He plays my love interest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s actually really nice and comfortable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It almost feels natural.”</em>
</p><p>Keith dragged his feet to his room, making sure to close the door before sliding down the wall and burying his head in his hands.  Fresh tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>The sword clattered against the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wowie, if I manage to stick to a schedule for writing, I might actually be able to finish this within the week!  Especially since these chapters seem to be shorter than my usual ones.  No promises though ~</p><p>Anyways, if you enjoy, please leave a kudos or a comment!  I really appreciate it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was super tiny, but it's also an intro chapter, so later ones will probably be a LOT longer.  With the quarantine and doing online classes, I'll have a bit more time to write!  :D  Now if only my inspiration will stay with me aha... I would love to actually finish a multi-part fic for once</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>